Sixth
by Lilith Rei
Summary: She had never been so happy in her entire life. Knowing what she had now, making it through all the rough times in the past worth it. Short oneshot. NarutoxHinata


_I was originally thinking about taking all my naruto drabbles and making one big oneshot story out out of them. Maybe I'll do that eventually. :D I really wanted to write a far-ahead future story, so this is my contribution.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

* * *

She lay on the floor of the master bedroom. The rays of the sun were reaching through the windows, and blinding her slightly. Yawning, she stretched and curled back into the blankets. 

This was the first morning that Hinata had gotten to sleep late for in a long time.

With all the years of early training, social parties, parading around for the main house...she did not have to do that anymore. In the end, she had been more then happy to give up her birthright to Neji, since he was the one who deserved it.

The Hyuuga family council had thrown a fit. But her father had made it right in the end. Hanabi-chan had agreed as well, although, she was still doing a chunk of the family duties. Personally, Hinata did not care anymore. It was not that she did not care about her family, she loved them, it was just that she had other obligations now.

They had not even made it to the bed last time.

He had assured her that he would rather sleep on the floor anyway. Hinata yawned and reached to the side to find the spot empty.

"Hm?" she sat up, holding the blankets to her bare chest. Her wedding ring still felt warm on her skin, which meant that it had not been very long since he had woken up. She stood up, and wrapped a blanket around her. It was still early, there would not be anyone up except her and her husband.

The palatial estate was something that even she had to get used to. Despite the fact that she grew up in a mansion herself, the main housing complex was larger then anything she was used. Knowing her husband, he was probably enjoying himself. Having spent most of his life in a small apartment, a large house was a nice change of pace.

Trying to right her hair as she walked down the hallways, she took note that she would have to try and do some redecorating later. She loved the older traditional furniture and wall-hangings better then the new ones. Hinata would talk to her husband about it later, he probably did not care all that much as long as she was happy.

There was a rustle of papers from the office. She yawned and stood in the doorway,

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Hinata." her husband grinned at her, "I couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really." he said, picking up a file as he made a disgusted face at it, "This paperwork is always hanging over my head. Tsunade-obassan said I had to do it."

"That's Tsunade-sama for you." Hinata leaned over and rest her head on top of his, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Now tell me the reason why you couldn't sleep."

He was silent a moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pressing her nose into his hair, "Kyuubi isn't bugging you, is he?"

"He's not the problem. I can deal with him anytime."

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Hinata, why do you love me? Knowing what I am-"

She silenced him with a gentle touch of her lips, "Don't start that again. You know I don't care about that."

A smile crept across his face, "I don't know." he kissed her back, "I've never really been this happy."

"Really?"

He hoisted her onto his lap, clearing the hair from her face.

"Really."

Hinata smiled, "So...what do you want to do next, Rokudaime-sama?"

The Konoha hokage laughed, it was clear that he was still not used to his formal title yet. He bragged around it all the time and Hinata would always laugh as his team mates, both Sakura and Sasuke, would beat him senseless. Apparently, they did not care how high his rank was, they would still smack him if he needed it.

"I'll think of something." he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know..." Hinata pressed her face in his shoulder, "...I've never been this happy either...Naruto."

* * *

_Send a review and tell me what you think!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


End file.
